A Lesson in Dating
by Midnight-Feli-Butterfly
Summary: Seven and Janeway share a bottle of wine. Rated M for content


Picking a dress was useless, a complete waste of her time yet she supposed she should lose the uniform and wear a dress for a change. She had not bargained for it taking her so long however; she could not decide on a colour nor on a style for when she had gone to the replicator she'd found many different designs in many different colours. With a noise of annoyance she chose the very next dress she came upon; a 1950s style halter neck pin up dress in red. Picking out the red material from the replicator she looked at it with a raised eyebrow, she supposed it was a nice dress though she still thought it was a pointless exercise. Hurrying along to the bathroom she used the sonic shower to make sure she was clean before changing into the dress then she went to look into the full length mirror to fix her hair.

What she saw within the glass astounded her; the dress was designed to flatter and had a v neck with waist ties and was a demure knee length. The colour she'd chosen warmed her skin and her long blonde hair looked wonderful against the material. She had never seen herself as a woman, just as a crew member with a function but now for the first time she was aware of herself as a woman; was aware what a pleasing sight her high firm breasts made and of the way her slim body flared outwards slightly at her hips. She was slim and very attractive, though that was something else she wished to study in the future; what was considered attractive.

Finishing fixing her long blonde hair to fall in swathes down to her shoulders Seven turned on her heel and strode out of her own quarters towards the captain's quarters for that is where they were eating dinner that night. Arriving outside Seven took a breath to calm down the sudden fluttering butterflies in her stomach before pressing the button to announce her arrival. As the door swished open Seven was left breathless, she wasn't in the presence of her captain tonight. Instead she was in the presence of Kathryn, the woman, who was dressed in a palin black halter neck dress that was a demure calf length but it had a cheeky side as on both side the skirt had a slit to mid thigh. The effect was breathtaking and left Seven speechless as she walked inside and took a seat on the sofa underneath the observation window.

Moving closer to the tall blonde woman Katherine smiled and offered her a glass of Merlot. Taking the glass offered to her Seven sniffed experimentally at it while she gazed at her captain. She was beautiful but then Seven had realised that a long time ago when her long dormant emotions had been unlocked and her true identity given back to her. As a woman she was Annika Hansen but as the ex borg drone she was known as Seven. She was unsure if Annika even existed still, or she was until she had looked into the mirror that night and saw her reflection. Usually Seven was all business and strove to be as efficent as possible, tonight she was forcing herself to relax.

Recalling previous lessons she'd had with both Chakotay and Tuvok, Seven tilted her head and smiled warmly as Kathryn raised the glass to her lips and swallowed some of the liquid, her eyes watching the delicate movements of Kathryn's throat as the drink slipped down her throat. As Katherine lowered her glass again she smiled and moved closer still to Seven "Go ahead, it won't hurt just this once. This is a bottle of wine I bought on our last shore leave and have been saving for just the right occasion". With trust clear in her guileless eyes Seven raised her own glass to her lips then let a few drops of the crimson liquid enter her mouth before swallowing it. The reaction was instantaneous; her eyes closed as her lips quirked upwards into a smile of bliss as her taste palate, normally used to plain foods and drinks, zinged with the sudden rich fruitiness flavour of the wine. As Katherine watched her friend experience alcohol for the first time she couldn't help the frisson of lust that shot through her as she saw her friends throat move as she swallowed. The urge then to press her lips against that pale column was too much even for her.

Dipping her head then Kathryn fluttered her eyes closed and hesingtatlingly pressed her full lips to Seven's neck in a kiss that was gentle yet lingering as she used her hands to carress her friend through the dress she was wearing that evening. Already her breath was hitching in her throat as she was allowed to touch where she wanted on the blonde beauty beneath her. She had wanted this for too long, since the moment she had first Seven without her borg shell covering her. For her part, Seven was gasping softly as she found the new sensations to be overwhelming at first but not unpleasent. Far from it. She too had wanted to be touched like this by the Captain for a long long time.

Responding to the kiss she put her hands up and cupped the Captain's face in her strong yet soft hands before sliding them up the sides of her face to tangle into the brunette tresses she found there. Pulling back from the kiss for a moment Seven met dark eyes with her own as she gasped out her words "Cap... Kathryn.. .. please". She wasn't sure exactly what her plea was for but she did know only this woman could help. Stopping her carresses Kathryn smiled down into those blue eyes now half closed with lust and staddled the younger woman then smirked softly when Seven let out a soft moan as she felt the new pressure above her. Gently moving her hips to press herself more firmly against the blonde beneath her Kathryn added her own soft gasps of arousal and need as she felt her heat connecting with Seven's. At the same time Kathryn had caught both of Seven's hands in one of her own and was now pinning them to the mattress above the blonde's head whilst her free hand roamed freely over the material of her companion's dress and down towards where the hem lay pressed against the pale ivory skin of her legs.

Seven gasped as Kathryn's nimble fingers danced their way under the hemline of her dress to trace patterns up the inside of her inner thighs. Those touches were like wild fire; sweeping across her skin, burning trails of flames wherever her fingers drifted. Hearing the gasp Kathryn smirked and bent her head low enough for her whispered words to be heard: "You are mine Seven, only mine, only I get to do this to you". The low keening sound Seven was making only seemed to increase tenfold as she heard those words. Fixing her eyes onto her Captain she bobbed her head once and agreed through her moans as she felt Kathryn slide her fingers over the already wet gusset of her underwear. Not satisfied with just that though Kathryn hooked her thumbs over the waistband and yanked them off of Seven before she slid not one but two fingers into her tight wetness. Spreading her legs wider still Seven's hips rose to meet those thrusting fingers as she pushed herself upwards a little to take hold of her Captain's nipple through the satiny fabric of her dress. Feeling her nipple being suckled like that had Kathryn closing her eyes briefly as she bit her lip to hold back her own breathlessly needy moan. Moving the pad of her thumb now she pressed it against her lover's wet and engorged clit before starting to move her thumb in small circles over the nub. Flicking her eyes back and forth between Seven's face and her fingers it wasn't long before Kathryn both felt and saw the way Seven's body went rigid and shook slightly just before the explosion of her orgasm rocked her. It wasn't until Seven's orgasm had faded that Kathryn withdrew her fingers and put them to her lips to lick them clean.

Before she could though Seven had sat up as much as she could and put her own mouth over Kathryn's fingers to clean them. That was possibly the most erotic sight Kathryn had ever seen; an ex borg drone happily licking up her own juices. Glancing up through her lashes then Seven saw the look on her Captain's face and with a smirk softly quirking her lips she pushed Kathryn down onto her back "I do believe it is my turn now". Turning her gaze away from her Captain's face for a moment Seven lifted her hand and ran her fingers over Kathryn's legs from her ankle to her inner thighs in the same way Kathryn had done to her. This being her first experience Seven was learning by example. As her fingers started to trace miniscule patterns into Kathryn's inner thigh she turned her head and smiled as she saw how her Captain was clutching hold of the sheet either side of her while breathing heavily. Moving her fingers to the waistband of Kathryn's lace knickers she pulled them down then moved her fingers to press against her swollen clit, giving a little gasp of approval as she found how wet her Captain was. "Seven... Fuck me.." Hearing that she smirked and moved her fingers lower over Kathryn's folds until she could slide first one then two fingers into her. Setting a fast pace that Kathryn matched with her bucking hips and frantic moans Seven turned her head to watch the expressions of pleasure flit across her lover's face until she felt Kathryn clench around her fingers as the Captain's quarters echoed with Kathryn's screams of completition. When her fingers were released Seven slid them out of her lover and moved to lay beside her lover, delighting in how much Kathryn was unable to move or say anything for the moment.


End file.
